Los amigos no existen
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Y su voz, aún no se va, me dice que hacer, tengo que obedecer. Algún día tendré mi venganza -Mi Summary Suckea en serio xD-


Me encanta hacer OneShots así cortitos, así bonitos :O

Ok, acabo de llegar a una conclusió: el personaje que más me gusta relatar es Porky Minch. LO AMO! y detesto a la vez, que ser más aberrante dios mio... pero Porky Minch es el rey de reyes, el villano de villanos, el infantil de los infantiles, el gordo de los gordos(?) Ok no xD

._. Hacía mucho que no publicaba en esta sección, le hace falta gente :O

MOMENTO PUBLICITARIO: si les gusta invasor Zim tanto como Earthbound, no duden en leer "Gaz means business", un fic que aunque usted no lo crea, tiene a Earthbound como una de las cosas principales :O SEEE!

SE ACABO EL MOMENTO PUBLICITARIO~

DISCLAIMER: ¿Sabían que shigesato itoi creó a giygas como un trauma por una escena que vio de violación en una pelicula cuando era nene? COSITA

(amo mis disclaimers xDD)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los amigos no Existen<strong>_

_GiygaShade_

En esta vida siempre hay alguien a quién culpar de la infelicidad. ¿A los padres? Quizá, ellos son los que comienzan todo, los que no dejan hacer nada, los que golpean si sales y no importa el maldito argumento que les des, los que te crían de manera enfermiza, los que nunca desearon tenerte. ¿A los amigos? Por favor, primero, es para detenerse a pensar ¿Existen los amigos? No, al final se van, te dan la espalda, te hacen ver como su lame botas estúpido. Admitámoslo, el mundo es un asco por donde queramos verlo, ya no hay nada interesante en él, ni lo habrá. Puede que probablemente su destrucción sea la respuesta…

Y eso es lo que piensa él. Nunca se calla, sólo habla de la devastación, de un mundo en el cual él sea lo único importante, su dictador. Ese ego, ese maldito ego y ganas de destruir sin tomarme en cuenta me tienen harto. Ciertamente quiero lo mismo, por eso estoy a su lado, como un maldito peón más.

_Yo le tengo más aversión a este mundo que él._

A él nunca lo traicionó un amigo, por el simple hecho de que siempre ha estado solo. Nunca tuvo familia que le dijera que hacer y que le diera escarmientos inhumanos, nunca fue molestado… sólo nació para causar destrucción. ¿Y yo qué? Debería ser yo el que se encargue de torturar a cada triste alma humana, no él. Quizá también por eso estoy con él, sé es algo bajo aprovecharse de los seres, pero cobra sentido una vez que sabes qué es lo que quieres y si eso es lo que tienes que hacer, hazlo.

Su voz en mi cabeza, nunca se calla. Hay veces en que quisiera tener algún tipo de poder para hacerlo salir por la fuerza, Ha Ha, con eso de que yo soy su único amigo. Maldito ser, es sólo un idiota todopoderoso que ni cuerpo tiene. Quiere que haga su voluntad, debo hacerla por un tiempo y darle a creer que estaré con él en cualquier momento.

Ya no me deja dormir, no me deja comer, no me deja pensar ni un momento, su voz se hace presente a todas horas del día, necesita mi compañía, pero yo no la de él. Es algo codependiente y estúpido a la vez. ¿Por qué? Es obvio, no puede vivir sin mi, yo sin él, ó al menos por el momento.

Quiere que haga tantas cosas, que me encargue de plantar su semilla del mal ¿Y yo qué gano? ¿Ser parte de su estúpida armada? No, prefiero hacer una para mi y convertirme yo en el dictador, no un ser que a veces pienso inexistente. Un ser que no se va, que no me deja en paz, que no puedo ver y mucho menos evitar, un ser que se aloja en mi mente y me dice que debo de hacer, algo enfermo, algo que la maldad ha deformado con los años, algo horrible que quizá no quiera ver jamás.

Hay un lado bueno en esto, lo que me pide son cosas que quiero hacerle por venganza a mi _ex mejor amigo_ y a esos que viajan con él, para irónicamente detener a cualquiera que esté dentro de mi cabeza. Sin embargo, todo pro también tiene contra: Ya no quiero verlo. Quiero matarlo por haberme dejado, destazarlo por mentirme, acabar con él, dejarlo olvidado en la desesperación por haber sido un mal amigo que sólo estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo por lástima…

_Quiero que se inviertan los papeles…_

La horrible voz inunda mi cabeza de nuevo, y ya estoy harto de ella, pero falta un poco, muy poco para mi venganza, para que ese estúpido todopoderoso vea de lo que soy capaz.

… … …

¿Qué demonios es esto? Si este extraño lugar es la guarida de aquel del que viene la voz, ya veo el por qué se siente solo. Parece una maldita matriz, como si esa cosa jamás hubiera superado a su madre, que me imagino, fue igual de despreciable que la mía. Esto es estúpido y aún no le encuentro sentido…

¿Oh? Venga, que a eso me refería, a lo lejos puedo ver a esos cuatro niños tontos que de entre ellos sobresale el que alguna vez fue mi amigo. Dios, qué feos son: una niñata que parece fenómeno de circo, por sus poderes; un empollón que tiene toda la cara de ser un marica y el príncipe de un reino del que nadie se acuerda. ¿Esos son sus amigos? ¿Esos? ¿Esos? Más que parecer amigos ¡Parecen retrasados! Me burlo infinitamente de él, ¡Idiota!

Esos cuatro parecen tener más miedo que yo, se alejan lo más que pueden de esa pared que parece estar viva, caminan como tortuga esperando no pisar algo funesto, dios, aparte de tontos, delicados también.

Ah, y vaya que tendrán todavía más miedo… mucho más miedo.

Ya no pueden correr ahora que están frente a esa extraña máquina en la que se encuentra el poseedor de la voz que sigue molestándome. ¿Es que nunca se va a callar? Los cuatro lo miran horrorizados y ¿Por qué? Porque en ese extraño cristal se formó la cara de _mi mejor amigo_. Ni yo lo entiendo, pero mientras los asuste, está bien.

Me pongo frente a ellos y hago una reverencia burlesca, dejo salir de mi boca todo el odio que he tenido guardado todos estos años ¡Qué bien se siente!, me miran con desprecio, en especial él. Sigo hablando, mientras me acerco a la máquina arácnida que el poseedor de la voz me dio. Con eso ya no podrán detenerme, nunca.

Acerco rápidamente las puntiagudas patas del aparato, para encajárselos, pero, mientras más intento hacerlo, la voz de él inunda mi maldita cabeza. No quiere que lo haga, él quiere ser el que los mate. Bien, si eso quiere, entonces ¡Rápido!

Los cuatro chicos golpean el cristal, él se defiende como un niño pequeño al cual molestan.

_Me duele._

Los gritos espasmódicos están en mi mente, tanto que ya no puedo pensar nada. Sólo en deshacerme de ellos. Cada que lo golpean vuelven, y más dolorosos que la vez anterior. Y una, y otra, y otra maldita vez, ni un segundo de silencio para mi cerebro.

_Me duele me duele me duele me duele me duele me duele me duele ME DUELE_

Incontables veces, se deforma tanto que parece que dice otra cosa…

_ME DUE…_

¡YA, MALDITA SEA, CÁLLATE! Golpeo la máquina, sin pensar que a mi también puede lastimarme. Ellos no pudieron hacer lo que yo sí, lo rompí, una pequeña fisura, pero que serviría para que él escapara.

Eso hace, entre gritos. Ahora más dolorosos. Sólo veo salir una extraña niebla roja, una niebla que se deforma y crea caras alrededor. Una niebla roja que no se calla, que no deja descansar a mi mente, que ahora me pregunta ¿Por qué?

… No puedo ni verla, el miedo que siento es inevitable. Ahora si estoy como esos cuatro, aunque del otro lado. Todavía puedo escapar, al fin y al cabo tengo la máquina con forma de araña… pero… Estoy inmovilizado por el miedo, no puedo ni levantar la mano para comandar mi máquina, la niebla clava sus ojos en mi, quieren llorar, me odia. Se acerca, forma espirales que también tienen cara. Aunque, no puede decir nada coherente, ahora es como un bebé buscando a su mamá, a alguien que lo entienda. Lo siento, pero no soy yo. Déjame ir.

Los cuatro inútiles intentan atacarlo, pero él manda todos sus ataques a la infinita oscuridad. Es la maldad en cuerpo ó espiral propio. Ahora no me deja huir, quiere que me quede para siempre con él. ¡Basta!

_Me… duele…_

¡No me importa! Ya, que te duela, ¡que se deshagan de ti! No me importa lo que te pase, sólo déjame ir. Menos me importa lo que le hagas a esos tontos, ¡Pero déjame ir a mí! Oh, vamos. Ya te ayudé bastante ¿Qué más quieres de mi?

La chica se pone a rezar en estos momentos, como si una vil plegaria pudiese ayudarla… ¿Qué? ¿Qué son esas luces atacándolo? ¿Será que hasta ellos pueden con el? Mientras lastiman a ese monstruo yo busco sigilosamente una salida para eso… Y que mejor que la que está frente a mis ojos. ¡Seré omnipotente!, podré viajar a cualquier dimensión en cualquier tiempo. El distorsionador de fases está ahí, para mí.

Entro en él, estoy a punto de irme y dejar esa dimensión a su suerte…

_Es…pe…ra…_

¡CALLATE! Lo siento, debes saber que en este mundo los amigos no existen. Y por saber eso, yo soy el que ha triunfado.


End file.
